


Lily-White Rapture

by hostilecrayon



Series: Drabble Deathmatch [3]
Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Drabble Deathmatch, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-04
Updated: 2012-03-04
Packaged: 2017-11-01 02:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/350989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hostilecrayon/pseuds/hostilecrayon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It evokes bleach-blonde bangs across pale skin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lily-White Rapture

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Drabble Deathmatch.

**Lily-White Rapture**

A rushed man falters his step; an angelic lily escapes his grasp, descending listlessly through the crisp, autumn air.

It evokes bleach-blonde bangs across pale skin. The steady murmur of the seasons' first downpour. A sizzling quietly echoes; the light aroma of seasoned sauces coerces its way into the room.

The subtle taste of red wine on his lips; a blur of white petals are the last thing to catch his gaze as heavy lids flutter closed.

The lily lies lifeless in the street as he saunters past, alone; a humble smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.


End file.
